


Between princesses and pirates

by Kiryhara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pirates, Princess Emma Swan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: In fairy tales, princesses fell in love with princes, not pirates. And Emma understood, because the pirates were not honest. They were ruffians willing to cause chaos wherever they went.





	Between princesses and pirates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is located in the middle of the third season, in those chapters where the people of the enchanted forest return to Storybrooke and they forget that year where they were in their world.

In fairy tales, princesses were sweet damsels with fateful destinies who were saved by charming princes and then fell in love and lived happily ever after.

For Emma, the fateful destinations followed her like bees to honey. Undoubtedly, she opened a door and the problems appeared, as well as the impotence of trying to save her family, her people, her "kingdom", sometimes without very good results. She envied the princesses of the stories she had read as a child because of that. According to what she read, those princesses lacked any impotence because they were waiting immovably for the Prince Salvador. If she thought about it, she was a princess, or so she was supposed to be, the daughter of Snow White and Prince James, but she was her own savior; in reality, the savior of all. She always moved for what she loved, staying firm in her convictions so the world would only collapse around her.

In fairy tales, princesses fled from villains, did not ally with them. They didn't believe in his words. That's why she was so struck by the presence of the man who appeared out of nowhere, as always, his blind trust in her, even though she had given him many reasons, for example, sending him to jail and treating him insane, so as not to do what; convincing her of what she thought was real for a year, it was not. Making her doubt her memories, putting her to drink that position, making her believe that she would once again save them from the spell. He had not used sweet words, he was not accompanied by white steed or bright armor. He was not a prince who saved the princess from the spell.

He was a pirate who was searching for the savior.

In fairy tales, princesses were aided by charming princes, not by pirates, though they were equally charming. But he talked to her and believed with sincerity in her person. Because he did not see the supposed saving princess, he saw a woman with impotence and conviction on the surface, ready to give everything to recover what was lost. For protecting her child. For helping everyone.

He knew it, of course. Nor was he a prince who had come to New York to extend his arms like a savior, even if he did. No, the savior was her; He was a pirate with a task to fulfill. He had his own motives and convictions and he went along with them on par with her. He did not save her, he just walked and fought at his side, protecting everything from her person, without getting in her way, just there, taking care of her back if necessary.

In fairy tales, the prince defeated the incarnate evil and stayed with the princess. But Emma was not a princess, at least not in the real world, who was willing to be rescued. No. She was willing to fight to the end in order to regain the lost peace and defeat the cruel witch. And, even if Killian's methods were not always correct, he was willing to fight for the same cause.

In fairy tales, princesses fell in love with princes, not pirates. And Emma understood, because the pirates were not honest. They were ruffians willing to cause chaos wherever they went.

Lucky that in the real world she was not a princess, and Hook was not a common pirate anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, and I really hope you do not notice, English is not my first language, but I am making a great effort to have everything with the correct grammar. I still have a lot to improve in that aspect.  
> All the fanfics that I upload to this platform are already uploaded on FanFiction.com, only that there they are in Spanish, my language. For that reason, I use AO3 to upload my fics, but in English.  
> If you want to read it in Spanish, you know where to find it. I have the same pseudonym for everything xD


End file.
